13
by FanFictions4U
Summary: when a high school girl get caught up with the daleks, the doctor, and the ponds, she cant do anything but stick with them. and the doctor figures out something else - the girl is not a human. or is she? the doctor doesn't know what breed she is! find out if they survive and what breed the girl is, in 13! might have romance in it later. T for violence, language, scifi and suspense.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: the machine

**hello everyone! this is a story created by whoviangurl123 and yes, she is on the fanfictions4u team! please follow her if you like this story. she also write minecraft stories. check out her other story and hope this story suites you!**

i was walking along the paved, cement ground looking down at my floral platform shoes. acting like a child, and not stepping on the cracks so i wont, "break my mother's back". i carried my small black backpack with some books hanging out on my back, feeling its rough straps rub against my shoulders. i had on a blue, spagetti strap, crop top and my favorite black skinny jeans. while walking along the sidewalk, i felt a sudden breeze and looked up. after looking both ways, i noticed something in the distance. it was a figure of an odd shape. it looked metal with bumps on it. i changed paths and started walking towards it. seeing it closer, it was still. it was a gold metal with bumps and a plunger and whisk coming out of it. i touched its top, backing away. feeling it was warm and seemed new. with not a scratch on it, i thought it had moved. it had a light coming out of the plunger and started spazzing out. its top started spinning. i backed away while lazers came out of its whisk. i threw my backpack off to the side and ducked under ever lazer. i looked around and saw a man and a girl running towards me and, it.

"back away!" he yelled at me. i did what the man told and backed away. he got to the back of the machine and used something, that looked like a screwdriver, on its top. the machine stopped spazzing out and stopped with the lazers. "woah." i said under my breath. the lady must have heard what i said because she responded, "dont worry. you get used to it." she had red hair and was wearing a cute top with a skirt and boots.

the machine turned its top to the man and said in a machine-like voice, "do...ct...orrrr." was the man a doctor? he didnt look like a doctor. "dalek. why have you come to earth? wheres your ship?" he said, looking up in the sky. was that machine, not from here? that doctor continued to talk to the alien while the girl came over to me.

"um. who is he?" i said. confused about why he was talking to a machine and a machine was talking to him.

"hes the doctor. hes not from earth. no one knows his real name and if he speaks it, he dies. he has a time traveling box called the TARDIS. it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. and how am i telling you all this?" she said. why was she telling me all this? the doctor took his screwdriver and screwdrived that machine. then he walked over to me. he cupped my face in his hands and said, "shes like me."

"you mean like a timelord?" he was a timelord! we learned about aliens that could travel in time in art class. yeah, our art teacher is very crazy.

"no, like shes an alien like me." he said. wearing his best poker face. "but what is she?" he looked around my face more and then looked happy. "thats it!"

**left you at a suspensful part! so what kind of alien is she? and you know whats even better? you dont know her name! maybe you'll find out her name in the next chapter, maybe you wont!**

**-fanfictions4u**


	2. Chapter 2: identifing

**chapter 2: identifing...**

"thats it!" yelled the doctor as he pulled me over to his big blue box. he snapped his fingers and the big blue box opened.

i stepped inside and said in amazment, "it...its bigger on the inside." the doctor sighed, like he's heard it before. he brought me up to the main board of controls and got out something that looked like an IV needle. "w-what are you doing?" i said, looking strangely at the needle.

"just taking blood." he said, right before poking the needle into my arm. i let out a quick yelp but the pain died down after a few seconds. "now, in a few minutes, we'll see what species you are." he pulled up the screen that was rotating around in front of him. i looked at it and all it said was, 'identifing'. after a few more minutes, there was a beep and the doctor looked at the screen, confused. "what, what am i?" i said, worried. he didnt respond. the girl came up to the doctor and looked at the screen.

"um, what's youre name?" the girl said. she took me over to the bench by the side and had me sit down. "Haley Tyler." i said. the doctor snapped his head to my direction and ran to me. he did the same thing to me again, he cupped my head in his hands. "whats youre mother's name? or f-father's?" he questioned. whats wrong with my name? and im an orphan, i dont know who my mother or father were.

"well i'm an orphan. the only thing i remember about my mother or father was that, on the day i was born, the doctor cleaned me up then gave me to my mother. my mother was blonde and had blue eyes. i looked at my father and he had brown hair and hazel eyes. in fact doctor, he kind of looked like you. and after i saw both of my parents, i dissapeared and was somehow transported to here, London." i explained. the doctor had already looked the other way. i could tell he was crying. "d-doctor?" i said meekly. i was worried about him. i felt, safe around him.

he turned around and looked at me with vicious eyes. after looking at me for a while with burning eyes, he ran out of the blue box. i looked at the girl and said, "w-what have i done?" she looked at me and said, "i dont know. my name's amy. amy pond. come along, Tyler. we have to save the doctor."

**like it? and what was on the screen that confused both the doctor AND amy? and was Haley Tyler, Rose's daughter?**

**-FanFictions4U**


End file.
